


No  Moaning In The Falls

by Laywithmeart



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Arcadia - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Arcadia fic. Rob and Laura Petrie get it on in The Falls; It's not appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

Moving into the Kline's former home was interesting. Not only because of the neighbors 'friendliness', butting in to have them settled before the strict 6 PM cut off, but also because this could be a test ride. Him living under the same roof as Scully, albeit on a case, calls for a few simple words: "let's get it on, honey."

 

"Let's get it on indeed." She says effortlessly while snapping on her latex gloves.

 

Hoo boy, she's talented when it comes to increasing sexual tension, and latex when it comes to that as well. She's walking around, capturing the state of the house on film, and he's already having a hard time focussing on his task. Shaking the alternate course of action for the following hour out of his mind, he wills himself to get to work, actual work.

 

Some time later, clues are yet to be found. Mulder is on his hands and knees, crawling to see if he can spot something red on the off-white floor plinths while Scully balances on her toes to get to one of the shelves, trying to inspect it even though she can't really see if anything is up there and being too damn stubborn to ask any man to do that part for her. Mulder is still slithering around when her sensible shoes enter his line of sight. He comes to a stop right behind where Scully is standing and slowly slides his hands up from her ankles to the back of her thighs.

 

"Oeh, I think I found something here."

 

"Is that right?" Scully responds sarcastically

 

"Oh yeah, something truly interesting."

 

She giggles, "Come on Mulder, we have work to do."

 

"Don't you wanna play house?" He says as he suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"Not on a case, Mulder. We discussed this before."

 

"This isn't really a case though, not for us at least. It's not an x-file, so why not have a little fun?"

 

He slides his fingertips over her calves in that soft way she likes, dragging them up again to knead the warm flesh of her thighs. "Mulder," she warns.

 

"The name is Rob."

 

"About that, if we ever go undercover again I get to make up the names."

 

"Deal, but do you wanna make that honeymoon video now?"

 

"Don't," She says as his hands try to travel further up her skirt.

 

He reluctantly lets go of her legs, pouting like a three-year-old child.

 

XXXXX

 

He's not sure whether he should go back to her room or stay right here, in his own bed where he would probably be laying awake for most of the night. He had looked at Scully in her natural habitat, observing her night routine and loving every second of teasing her about it. How could he not have made fun of that bright-ass green facemask? Of course he had to, even when he knew he'd been irritating her all evening. His clothes strewn all around her room, the left up toilet seat and his rather un-masterfull skill in toothpaste-tube squeezing annoyed her and she probably still is annoyed right now, but he's just really missing her body heat. Mulder decides to take the risk, her room it is.

 

"I can't sleep." He says as he slips in beside her warm lithe body, trying to curl himself around her while maintaining his balance on the edge of the mattress.

 

Scully answers with a sleepy hum. She's obviously too tired to argue about why they shouldn't do this, too tired to send him away. Instead, she slides over a bit to give him more space, but he follows her, got his arm tight around her waist and not intending to let go anytime soon. He's surprised when she gives his arm a squeeze and presses her back up against his chest; her physical way of saying "Ok, you can stay."

 

It's 03:42 AM when he is awakened by a soft, small hand inside the front of his pyjama pants. He groggily opens his eyes and rubs himself a little harder against her hand. She's looking at him, looking with that specific gaze of hers he's had the pleasure of knowing for a couple of months now: 'I am horny, do something about it.'

 

"You're not mad at me anymore?" He asks.

 

She nods. "But I quite like you being unable to sleep without me there with you."

 

Mulder shifts to roll on top of her, his hips nestled between hers. "Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

 

A smile curls at the corners of her lips. She angles her hips, making him groan due to the pressure on his length. "You know what I like."

 

Oh, he sure does know what she likes. He starts kissing her neck, playfully sucks on her earlobe before slowly moving south to kiss the spot between her collarbones, eliciting a moan.

 

"I really am sorry for teasing you about that-"

 

She cuts him off, yanking on his hair so he has to look her in the eye. "Shh, show me. Show me how sorry you are."

 

He groans and licks the skin below her nipple, traveling down her ribs to her navel.

 

She's already so close by the time he first hits the jackpot, he can tell by the sound of her breathing. Sucking and licking her clit in that precise way she'd taught him; not too hard, just enough pressure to make her squirm. A little to the left, but never forget to give the right side attention as well. Alternate between long licks, swirling, sucking and small circles, but keep doing whatever you're doing when her back arches and she's aggressively keeping your head locked on her pussy or there will be hell to pay.

 

"I, I need you inside me." She says as she's coming down from the high.

 

He makes a saluting gesture and crawls back on top of her, takes his hard-on out of his boxers while she rolls the fabric further down his thighs with her feet. Mulder positions himself at her entrance and slides in easily without resistance. He establishes a pace that has her panting, but soon it's not enough anymore.

 

"Harder," she moans breathlessly.

 

He increases the speed of his thrusts, making her moan louder. "Oh, you like that don't you, Mrs. Petrie?"

 

"Yes!" She shouts. "Fuck, yes, Mr. Petrie!"

 

XXXXX

 

 _Mike, why couldn't you just shut up? I am so sorry, I really am._ Win thinks to himself. _One day it might even be Cami and I it wants to go after and I won't be able to stop it._

 

"Good morning."

 

He turns swiftly, glad that Mike's blood is no longer visible on the tiles. "Rob, Laura, Good morning." _But first it will get to you two, so please, just freaking adjust!_ "So, how was your first night? Peacefull?"

 

It definitely wasn't. He knows it, _heard_ it, to be more accurate. Bad enough both the Petrie's and he and Cami had the windows open during the night, the sounds they made were loud enough to be heard by the neighbors across the road, even if they had their windows shut.

 

"It was wonderful. We just spooned up and fell asleep like baby cats." Rob answers. _I would have guessed like bunnies,_ Win thinks while looking at Laura, who's obviously hiding her expression from him; _She knows they're busted,_ he thinks, but then she starts questioning him about Mike.

 

_Wow, that woman is a pitbull. She'd do very well as an interrogator. I need to avoid this. Bring something up that turns the tables here!_

 

"I really have no idea where Mike is, probably dealing with some veterinarian business. But, uhm... I need to ask, or tell, you guys something."

 

"Really? Shoot." Rob says. _A basketball pun, ha ha very funny Petrie._

 

"About last night," He starts, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You two were a bit loud, quite loud in fact and well..."

 

Laura covers her mouth with her hand immediately, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "Oops," is all Rob has to say.

 

"You guys know there is a rule in the CC&Rs about the maximum level of sound during nighttime right?"

 

"Uh, no, no we don't actually," Rob mumbles, looking confused.

 

"Well, now you know about it so please keep the volume down," He says. "maybe close the windows too."

 

"Oh, right. We'll definitely close the windows next time." Laura answers.

 

"Exactly how quiet do we have to be?" Rob asks and Laura seems to be trying to bury her head in Rob's shoulder.

 

He looks Rob in the eye for a beat, staring intently, hoping to get the seriousness of these rules through this guys head. "The rule basically calls for complete silence."

 

"Well that is going to be difficult, I mean... How do you do that?"

 

Laura looks like she's dying in shame before she finally turns her head up and speaks, hoping to end this conversation. "We get it, we're very sorry and it won't happen again."

 

Rob still has a wide grin on his face, while Laura looks very serious after being absolutely mortified. _She fits in way better here, even though most of those sounds were hers last night... Get him on the right track lady, please! Oh no, not the basketball thing again..._

 

Win tries to smile, then cuts Rob off. "Cami and I want to invite you to dinner this evening."

 

Laura accepts the offer, "We'll be there, thank you."


	2. No Moaning In The Falls pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

_My lord, that dinner sucked! Not only are we still no closer to an explanation about the Kline's disappearance, or Mike's for that matter, the men in this bubble of a neighborhood need a serious smack in the face. The way he patronized Cami like that, right in front of me and Mulder, as if it's completely normal.... I'd surely get my slap in, and an immediate divorce, if my husband treated me like that, no doubt about it. Well, if I had a husband..._

 

Scully looked at a cranky Mulder, pacing the room the way he does when he's deep in thought, trying to figure out a puzzle. _He doesn't have a clue about what is happening here either,_ she thinks.

 

The evening had gone by fast. Both of them updated their reports, looked around the house again to see if they missed anything, but after no new results they finally gave in for the night around 11:30 PM. Something is still bugging Mulder though, he's rather quiet.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just want to solve this case." She mumbles in agreement. It's a head-scratcher alright.

 

"And those neighbors, their interference, and meddling disguised as friendliness... It's getting on my nerves."

 

Scully walks over to him. He's leaning against the dresser in the bedroom, _their_ bedroom now as they decided this morning. "I know, it's a bit strange. Let's focus on the case though, that's why we're here."

 

He circles her waist and drops his head to let it rest in the crook of her neck. "You're right."

 

"But first, let's get some sleep. We'll discuss a different tactic tomorrow." She says, soothing him by hugging him back.

 

He starts kissing her neck and hugs her more intensely. She knows where this is going. "Mulder, we can't."

 

"Why not?" He mumbles against that ticklish spot behind her ear.

 

"You know why. We can _sleep_ here together, but we can't have sex again while we're on a case. We talked about it this morning, it's distracting."

 

"No, that is your opinion. I actually find that it makes us more focused. Otherwise, we're just thinking about wanting to touch each other." He says while continuing to kiss her neck and slowly unbuttoning her top.

 

"If not for the fact that we're working right now, then because of that embarrassing situation with Win this morning."

 

He laughs, followed by a broad smile lighting up his entire face, the first genuine smile she's seen since this morning. "Excuse me, but wasn't it you who said that we'd close the windows _next_ time?" He nuzzles her and whispers, "And the windows are closed now."

 

All her buttons are freed from their holes at this point and he takes one of her perky nipples inside his mouth, sucking with fervor.

 

"I don't want to do it now, Mulder. Not while we're here." He stops, let's go of her and takes a step back, a little concerned due to the serious tone of her voice.

 

"I- I just, I feel embarrassed, exposed. The heard us last night, Mulder. I know you don't care about whether they heard you or not, but these people obviously judge women differently than men."

 

"The comment Win made to Cami during dinner..." Mulder asks rather than states.

 

"Yes. We both know there were more sounds coming out of me than you last night and-"

 

"Don't feel embarrassed, it's them with the problem here. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Mulder cuts her off, trying to stop that train of judging thoughts he knows is there in her mind.

 

"You don't know what it's like, Mulder. They don't judge you the same way."

 

"Look if you honestly don't want to us have sex when we're on a case because you don't think it's right, or because you're not in the mood or whatever other reason, I respect that." He says. "But if you are afraid or ashamed to be intimate because those stuck up assholes don't know how to treat women right... that would be a wrong reason, Scully."

 

The tears in her eyes are on the verge of spilling over. She's holding them back with all her might, but she's also tired of having to put on a brave face all the time.

 

He steps closer to her again, running his hands up and down her arms. "I know I will never get it the way you do because I'm not a woman, I've never been treated like a woman, but I do know what's right and what's wrong and those sons of bitches are wrong."

 

Scully takes a deep breath and sits down on the edge of the bed. He follows and kneels down in front of her, resting his arms on her thighs.

 

"Look they don't know how to appreciate everything that their wives do for them, they don't understand that they just take everything they do for granted. I don't think that dumb rule about midnight silence has something to do with it though-"

 

"Mulder, there's a rule in there that says the wives have to be done with laundry before 15:00 PM. There's a rule that tells women to have all their meals consist of 50% vegetables as a minimum."

 

"That's fucked up, I know. But that midnight silence thing doesn't just affect the women though... They hide behind their precious CC&Rs for a lot of sexist behavior, yes, but I don't think that rule was made up for the same reasons."

 

"They would still judge me more than you if they heard us, Mulder."

 

"Don't let them silence you because of that. Don't let them beat you. Don't be afraid of your sexual needs, Scully. You know that would be wrong, unhealthy even. You are so much stronger than that bullshit, honey."

 

It's silent for a beat, but then Scully looks up, looks at him in bewilderment. "Did you just call me 'honey'?"

 

"Uh, yeah. I- I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that, I mea-"

 

She puts a finger on his mouth to shush him. "I know you meant it in, in a sweet way..."

 

"Yeah, yes." Mulder smiles.

 

"You've never called me that before."

 

"No, I haven't. Wanted to a couple of times but I thought you wouldn't like it."

 

"I like it." She says in a hushed tone. She takes his face in her hands, kisses him deep and slow and long until they have to break for air. Unhurried she pulls him with her to lay on top of her on the bed, opening her legs to feel the budge still tucked away in his pants against her center.

 

"Are you sure you want this? 'Cause, you know, I wasn't trying to talk you into- I really meant what I said."

 

"I know." A tear marks its glistening path down her temple and into her hair.

 

"I'll show you how much I appreciate you and love you, every day from now on. I promise, Scully."

 

She smiles, feeling a little more secure she tries to crack a joke. "Showing appreciation in between the sheets, Mulder?"

 

"Oh, not just in bed. Anywhere you like... On the couch, in the shower, or do you prefer the bathtub?" Another tear escapes, but she knows that he knows she's not really crying due to sadness anymore. She's actually giggling a little and she can see the pride on his face of having cheered her up, even if it's just a little at least. Right now she wants him to get her to feel as strong as she truly is again.

 

The first lick breaks down her shame right away as she feels safe in his arms, "Oh my god!"

 

XXXXX

 

"How come you never make me moan like that anymore?"

 

"It's indecent, Cami. You know such behavior is against the rules. It might even get us killed."

 

"Our... 'intimate' life should have nothing to do with your father's CC&Rs, it's none of his business."

 

"I would get lectured about it first, as a warning, and that's really not a topic I want to discuss with him."

 

"It's still none of his business. Having the house be aesthetically pleasing all the freaking time is one thing, but his son not being allowed to have normal intercourse with his wife, like a regular couple, it's just ridiculous!" Cami whispers sharply.

 

"Baby,"

 

"No, really. We hardly ever have sex anymore! And when we do, we have to be silent as if we're not doing it... Why? How did that end up as being one of the rules anyway?"

 

Win sighs. "My dad had a neighbor once, a single guy, who had a few intimate relations with a couple of different women... and well, dad was kind of into one of those women. When he heard them during the, uhm, 'act' one night, he got upset."

 

"That's ridiculous," Cami says while pushing herself up to lean on one elbow. "So, because of his petty jealousy and childish way of handling it, none of us can be happy here? You have to talk to him about this, about all of those rules."

 

"I- I can't do that."

 

"You are so afraid of your father. It's not ok."

 

"No, I'm afraid of that 'thing'! You know what that monster can do to us!" He whispers so harshly his throat burns. He turns onto his side, silently staring at the wall in frustration as yet another loud moan from the Petries residence curses through the night.

 

"They are going to die, Cami. Is that what you want to happen to us too?"

 

"I feel like I'm dead already, Win."


End file.
